


[Podfic] On Your Way Up to the Light

by quietnight



Series: [Podfic] Just Stay Alive by Dira Sudis [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Dissociation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "On Your Way Up to the Light" by Dira Sudis, Part 1 of the "Just Stay Alive" series. </p><p>He could learn to be Sam's friend, even if he hadn't figured out yet how to be Steve's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] On Your Way Up to the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Your Way Up to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560467) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpUkU2VjBqUXd3Uk0/view?usp=sharing) (66.5 MB)

 **Length:** 1:12:32


End file.
